Silver Lining
by poketopia
Summary: Another crazy adventure unfolds as a young princess must journey to Neverland to save the world from utter darkness. With the help of Peter and the Lost boys, she must unlock the secrets of Neverland, explore unseen worlds, and defeat the one who could destroy them all. Note: This story is rated T for violence, mention of dark/mature themes, and the use of course language.


**A/N: This particular chapter is longer than most I've ever written, but with that being said their may be even longer ones or shorter ones depending on what I want the chapter to have in it. So I apologize beforehand if this chapter seems a bit long to you.**

 **Also, all rights go to Disney as I do not own Peter Pan. This story takes place some time after Wendy and Jane, sometime after WW2, but still before the 21st century.**

 **This story will contain scenes of violence, the use of course language, and mentions of mature and dark themes. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

Far off the coast of London laid a peaceful and happy kingdom, filled with endless laughter and joy. It was a gorgeous sunny day. The winds were blowing gently and the skies were crystal clear with that lovely blue colour. Luna had been in her bedroom, getting ready for the Solstice Ball. The Solstice Ball in their kingdom was very special for two reasons, the first being that it was to celebrate the winter's solstice and the other being that it was the day Luna was born. This day was going to be Luna's fourteenth birthday.

Luna looked at the gowns in her wardrobe with a sigh, she hadn't really ever been one for super fancy dresses as she found they were uncomfortable, especially corsets since they made it very difficult for her to breathe.

In the end, Luna had picked out a simple victorian-styled ball gown. It was a light blue colour and had beautiful diagonal ruffling at the bottom her dress which let the white secondary colour of the dress show. There was also a small bow on the right side near the sleeve. She matched light blue flats that had little blue bows on the front of them with the dress. She put her silvery-white hair in curls, waterfall style, with a partial braid going down the center of the unbraided curly hair that laid freely down to her waist and wore her silver diamond-studded tiara on her head.

Once she was dressed and ready, she went downstairs to find her mother. She wanted to try and get some archery in before the party started, after all, it was important to her to keep up her self defense.

Running through the halls a few of the staff members called after her, "No running in the halls!" They shouted, but she didn't listen. Luna found her mother in the courtyard where she was telling a story to Luna's younger sisters, Sorcha and Sabrina.

This particular tale was all too familiar to Luna, as her mother had often told her this story when she was younger. Luna snuck up behind Sorcha as her mother was telling a story about Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook. Interrupting her mother mid-sentence, Luna picked up Sorcha as she spoke, "and he threw that nasty codfish's hand to the crocodile!" She exclaimed.

Sorcha giggled as Luna eventually put her down. "What happened next?" The younger asked.

"Full of fear, the Captain ran away with the crocodile chasing after him. After that, Peter and the Lost Boys celebrated the defeat of the dreaded Captain Hook." Their mother answered with a smile.

"If Hook were real he would've won, there's no way a child could beat a grown up." Sabrina commented, in a matter of fact way.

"Nu-uh. Bad guys always lose, it's fate. " Sorcha replied, as she moved a lock of her raven black hair out of her face.

"There's no such thing as 'fate', just like how this story is just make believe. " Sabrina retorted, her arms crossed.

"Now Sabrina, just because you can't see something that doesn't mean it's not there." Their mother pointed out. "You just have to believe." She smiled at the two twins.

Luna watched as the two bantered back and forth, debating as to whether or not the story was real until their mother spoke. Luna simply shook her head at her two younger sisters and looked over at her mother, "Can I go shoot a few rounds? I promise I'll be back before the party starts." She asked.

Her mother nodded, "you may. Just make sure you don't ruin your dress." She answered.

Luna smiled and hugged her mom, "thanks." She stated, before running off to the stables. Once at the stables check grabbed her Navy-blue hooded cloak and her quiver and bow. She put on her cloak and then her quiver. She went over to her horse's stall, Spirit. He was an all-white mustang and a very loyal companion, though he was very stubborn as it seemed as though other than her mother, he only let Luna ride him.

Luna didn't bother with a saddle or reins as she preferred to ride bare-back. Once she had him mounted she motioned him to move and soon they were off, galloping into the woods, which wasn't that far from the castle.

As she rode into the forest she took out an arrow and shot a nearby target. She had previously made an archery course around the woods for her to practice, though they were all wooden targets. She continued to ride through the forest, shooting target after target, her aiming being pretty spot on. Once she came upon a stump Spirit leaped over it as she hit another target, this time hitting the bulls-eye. She continued to shoot targets until she ran out of arrows. She got Spirit to turn around and slowed him down to a trot so that she could collect them.

After she reclaimed her arrows she rode Spirit out into the fields. She and Spirit would always race the eagle that flew by said fields, testing their speed. She had gotten Spirit to jump over a few logs that were laying around in the fields as it was good practice for their endurance. She continued to ride Spirit in the fields and into the woods until the sun began to set.

Realizing that the party would soon start, Luna began to head home. She dismounted Spirit at the stables and gave him a carrot, praising the horse by saying, "good boy". Once she got Spirit into his stall, Luna hung up her cloak, quiver, and bow, on a hook that was in the stables. She soon left the stables and went into the castle. In the Grand Hall there were huge feasting tables with thousands of silverware and dishes, the chandelier had given a lovely glow to the place, and a live orchestra had been practicing their music.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Outside of the Grand Hall was the throne room. This was the room where everyone would dance, sing, and party. It was the room of decision making, and agreements. It was the room that the fair Lady Nova, Luna's mother, declared a peaceful life for her kingdom. It was also the room that felt empty when nobody was there.

There was always something slightly off with the thrones. There was always one throne that remained empty. It was Luna's father's throne. Luna hadn't ever known her father, as he supposedly wasn't around when Luna had been born. All she knew about her father was that according to her mother, he had been a good man up until a certain point. She only had one thing from her father, and that was a silver medallion which she wore around her neck. Whenever Luna asked about her father she never got a straight answer. Her mother refused to tell Luna who her father was, but never failed to tell stories about their love from when they were younger up to the point where he left. Luna assumed that it was too painful to talk about him, so she didn't ask very often about him.

The questions about her father were lingering in the young girl's mind as she fiddled with the medallion. Luna had gone into the courtyard to find her mother, thought she was surprised to find that she wasn't there. Seeing Sabrina, Luna walked over to the eight-year old. "Do you know where mom is?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded, "yeah, she went inside to tell the guards to open the gates. The party's starting." she answered.

"Already? But the stars aren't even out yet." Luna stated. Sabrina simply shrugged in response before she had gone into the castle. Luna watched her sister leave, soon following her as she figured it'd be best to head in. In all honesty, she was excited about the party. After all, it's not everyday that a girl turns fourteen. She headed to the throne room, where she found her sisters and mother. There were already people coming into the castle, all in their ball gowns and suits.

People from all over London came in their cars to celebrate the winter's solstice and Luna's birthday as it was one of the most fun times of the year. Once everyone had arrived Nova began to speak, "Before we begin, I would like to welcome and thank you all for coming to this celebration. This day marks another year of which peace has flowed through our kingdom, and it also celebrates the special day that my little Luna was born. Without everyone single one of you, none of this could've happened. So I'd like to thank you all again, for contributing to this kingdom and making it the peaceful place that it is today. Now without further ado, let the music play." She smiled, as the people clapped and orchestra began to play as she finished her speech.

The first tune was rather up-beat which got the people to dance in a fast pace, though they enjoyed it very much. There were hoots of laughter, smiles on all the peoples faces, and it was all just a splendid time. Luna watched the people, she could tell that they were happy. Though, when you get free food and entertainment it would be difficult to be unhappy.

Then, the tune became slower and the ladies and gentlemen would dance together in a slow rhythm.

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open and a gust a wind blew into the room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over at the blackened figure that stood at the doorway. Slowly, the figured moved into the throne room, not once lifting their face up. The two guards who had been guarding the door were knocked out on the floor, both impaled by a black looking spike. Nova called out to the person, "who are you?" she asked as she stood up from her throne. There was something in here eye that Luna had never seen her mother do before, it was a glare.

The person, or thing, didn't answer. It only continued moving as it used some sort of dark magic to move people out of its way. "If you continue to harm my people I will have no choice but to attack." Nova threatened, her voice lower than Luna had ever heard it. As she said this, a guard came over and handed Nova what looked to be a really fancy sword. It was then that some sort of dismantled creatures came bursting into the throne room, almost an army. The dark figure moved his hand and instantly the monsters attacked the guards which stood in its way.

"Attention everyone, please get yourself to the safety zone, we're initiating combat!" Nova commanded as she drew her sword and attacked the dark figure. People screamed and scurried out of the throne room instantly. Luna couldn't compensate what was happening, everything was going too fast for her. Her mother and the figure were crossing blades, the guards were trying to fight off the beasts, which were like a combination of a human, a wolf, and a bat.

Luna stood in fear, as everything had seemed to suddenly slow down. She couldn't move, it was as if her fear had parylized her. She saw her mothers eyes as she turned to look at Luna, they showed fear. She seemed to whisper, "I'm sorry." At that instant, everything changed. Nova had been stabbed by the figure, multiple times in the stomach and she slowly fell to the ground, dropping her sword. Luna watched in horror as her mother fell to the ground, she ran over to her mother, screaming, "No!"

"No, no, no, no. S-stay with me, mom." Luna muttered frantically, as she put her hands over her mother's wound, trying to stop the bleeding, tears running down her face as she did so.

"L-Luna..."Nova coughed, slowly moving her hand to grasp Luna's.

"You'll be okay...you'll be fine.." Luna continued to mutter as tears streamed down her face.

"Luna." Her mother stated quietly, once again. Luna stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother as she said her name for the second time.

Nova moved her hand to cup Luna's face. "I...I can't...stay here...anymore..G-go...take...my diary...the answers...a-are there...f-find the boy...restore...the...king..dom." She faintly gasped wincing slightly as the wound hurt everytime she spoke.

"N-no..you're going to be okay.." Luna corrected, her voice shaky. She knew that her mother wasn't going to make it, but admitting it to herself would only make it worse.

"I...lo..ve...you...m-my..moon..shine.." Nova wheezed out with her last breath, her voice barely audible. It was after she said this that her body went limp, and her hand fell from Luna's face to the ground. Her once crystal blue eyes were now glazed, faded, and lifeless.

"Mom...wake up...w-wake up.." Luna mumbled, shaking her mother as if she were trying to wake her in the morning. "Mom..., Please.." the young girl pleaded, her vision blurred from the tears that fell. "Mom!" Luna sobbed, hugging her mother's limp body. "Y-you can't do this...i-its not fair..." She muttered.

The sound of a blade scraping the floor earned Luna's attention. Looked over her shoulder to see the one who had killed her mother. Full of rage, Luna shakily stood up. She grabbed the sword that her mother once held and swing lazily at the figure. It blocked her attacks with ease, though Luna continued to swing her mother's sword at the one who killed her mother. "You. Killed. My. Mother!" She shouted, attacking the person with the swing of her sword between each word.

The figure gave a menacing laugh. "Pathetic child." It stated, in a low and raspy voice, seeming to be a man from the tone. "You have no power over me." The person taunted as he used his magic to throw Luna into the wall. Screaming, Luna hit wall and was nearly knocked unconscious. She could hear faint screams of terror, as she watched the man walk into the other room. Soon everything went black as she fainted.

* * *

 _"Look Luna, the stars are shining bright tonight." Nova smiled, sitting down on hill with her daughter in her lap._

 _"They're so pretty!" Luna exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear._

 _"Did you know that the stars make up a story?" Her mother asked, as she braided her daughter's hair. Luna shook her head in reply._

 _"Well those ones there form a constellation, that one is known as the big dipper, if you look closely it forms a mother bear, known as Ursa Major." She explained._

 _"Really? Wow!" Luna giggled, looking up to where her mother was pointing. She was absolutely fascinated by the shine of the stars._

 _"In this story, the seven stars are actually seven hunters that chase mother bear, but when autumn comes the hunters give up and go to take a break until spring comes back again. Each constellation has its own story, but every star is the soul of the great people of the past." Nova continued to explain._

 _"But, how do people become stars?" Luna asked, confused._

 _"When people die, we become one with the earth and our soul flies up to the sky to create a shining light to guide those who need help. Whenever you have lost your way you can look to the stars and someone from the stars will light your way to the path you seek." Nova answered, finishing off Luna's braid. "In other words, when I die, I'll be up there to guide you. If you ever need help, just ask, and there will always be someone there to answer you."_

 _Luna smiled, "but that's not going to happen, because we're going to live together forever!" She declared happily._

 _Nova shook her head, "everyone was must die at some point. It's the way of life. But we will be together for a long time." She corrected._

 _"Oh. What about that star over there?" The young blue-eyed girl asked, pointing to a star that was next to the North star._

 _"That, my little moonshine, is the star that leads you to Neverland." She replied._

 _"Neverland?" Luna questioned, tilting her head._

 _"Yes, Neverland. A beautiful place that has mermaids and fairies, indians and pirates. Legend says that there's a little boy called Peter Pan who watches over the land and fights the dreaded Captain Hook." Her mother explained._

 _"Is it really real?" Luna asked, unsure as to whether or not her mother was just telling a story or whether her mother was telling her a fact._

 _Nova nodded, "of course it's real. But in order to get there, you have to_ believe _." She answered with a smile. She looked up at the stars before picking Luna up and standing. "I think it's time we head home to bed." She advised._

 _"But Mooooom, I want to stay up and look at the stars some more." Luna complained._

 _"Oh but Luna, there are many more stars to be seen in your dreams." Nova pointed out, as she began heading to the castle, carrying Luna. Luna pouted slightly, but in the end she settled down._

 _Once they were in the castle, Nova tucked Luna into bed. "Goodnight my little Moonshine." Her mother whispered. "Night mama." Luna replied as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Luna began to stir, groaning at the pain she felt on her head. She opened her eyes and slowly stood up, rubbing her eyes. The faint smell of blood reminded Luna as to where she was and she immediately opened her eyes. She looked around. Corpses everywhere. Her mother just a hollow corpse on the ground. It was dark, but it wasn't night.

Luna took in the sights as she slowly walked to where her mother was. She picked up her mother's sword's sheath and tied it around her waist like a belt before putting the sword in the sheath, it now laid on her left hip.

Luna walked through the throne room and made her way to the Grand Hall. It seemed as though the monsters were gone, along with the mysterious man. She walked around the Grand Hall, seeing corpses everywhere. It broke her heart to see so many slain innocent people. She saw the maids and butlers lying on the floor, drenched in blood, their faces looking horrified.

As she looked upon the dead staff members and party goers, her mind went back to her mother's last words. The diary. Luna rushed to the stairs, while being cautious to look out for enemies. She went up the stairs to her mother's bedroom and slammed the door open.

She wasn't wasting any time as she knew that those monsters would soon come back. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a rumbling come from her mother's closet. Being cautious, Luna took out her sword and got into a defensive stance.

She trembled with fear, but she refused to back down after what had happened to her mother. She was prepared to attack when two people came out of the closet. She paused for a moment, realizing that it was her two younger sisters. She had assumed that they had been killed so she hadn't thought to look for them. "Sorcha, Sabrina! You're..alive." Luna exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes as she sheathed her sword and hugged the two younger girls. "H-how?" She barely managed to ask.

"Sorcha and I ran upstairs as soon as mother had been...struck. We decided to hide in mother's closet since we didn't think that they would find us there. Fortunately, they never came in the room. We heard them leaving but we kept hiding since Sorcha here was unsure as to whether or not they were all gone." Sabrina answered.

"D-does that mean we're orphans?" Sorcha asked, looking at Luna.

Luna shook her head, "no, we still have our father...we just, don't know where he is..and mom's in a much better place now." She replied, hugging the younger girl.

Sabrina watched with a sigh. "What do we do now? We've lost everything." She asked, fear in her voice.

"Not everything." Luna corrected softly, trying to comfort her sister. Despite how she felt inside, lost, scared, alone, hurt, she didn't want her sisters to suffer because of her personal feelings. She decided she could cry later, as her sisters needed her right now. "Mother left her diary, it has the answers that we need. We can stay at a hotel or inn, far from the castle and decided what to do from there." She proposed.

Sabrina and Sorcha looked at each other before looking at Luna, "let's do it." They said in unison, something that they did often.

Luna went over to her mother's bedside table and opened up the drawer. Inside the drawer was her mother's diary which she took. She then headed to her own bedroom and grabbed a black leather satchel which she put the diary in. She grabbed quite a few pounds and shillings and put them in her satchel as well before taking out some cloaks from her closet.

"Put these on, we don't want people knowing that we're royalty in case they're on the side of the man who did this." She advised. The two girls did as told and put the cloaks on over their other clothes and put the hoods up.

Luna headed downstairs and went to the kitchen, where she grabbed some rations of food and water. She took a knife two knives and gave them to Sabrina and Sorcha, figuring that if they ever needed to they could use it for self defense. While Luna grabbed mostly supplies, Sabrina went off to find a picture of their mother and Sorcha went to get Luna's guitar.

There was suddenly a loud bang sound coming from the throne room. Sorcha nearly shrieked from the sudden noise but Sabrina covered her mouth. "Shh." Sabrina whispered.

Luna went around the back exit and headed to the stables, her sisters following her. She put on her bow and quiver that was hanging in the stables along with her cloak. She took Spirit out of his stall along with a black and white palomino horse named Oreo.

Luna put a saddle on Oreo along with a bridle and reins. She helped her younger sisters onto the horse before mounting her own horse, Spirit. She didn't bother to put a saddle on Spirit as she didn't think she had enough time.

With a light tap of her foot, she got Spirit to gallop out of the stables, her sisters on Oreo following close behind. They rode into the woods as the sky began to cloud and it began to rain. Faster and faster, they rode for their lives, afraid that whatever had taken their kingdom would come after them. The road wasn't easy, in fact, there were a few times where they had to go the long way since rivers would block their path, or they would be chased by wild bears.

After five hours of traveling through the woods, they finally came upon a small hotel. It wasn't exactly what she had pictured in her head, but it would have to do. There were a few cars parked on the parking lot, and there wasn't any stable for the horses. It seemed to be a rather empty place, and in all honesty, it was a bit creepy.

Luna dismounted Spirit behind the hotel, deciding that that would be the best place for the horses since there was little bit of coverage from the extended roof. She helped Sabrina and Sorcha dismount Oreo before walking into the hotel with her hood up which practically covered her face. "One room please." Luna stated, looking at the lady sitting at the front desk. She paid the lady and got her room key before walking up the stairs with her sisters. She opened the door and closed it behind her sisters.

Luna sat down on a nearby chair in the room and sighed.

"Can I open the window? It's warm in here." Sorcha asked.

"But it's raining out." Sabrina pointed out.

"It's fine, she can open it if she wants. Besides, a little fresh air won't hurt anybody." Luna answered.

Sorcha went over and opened the window before rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Will we ever be happy again?" She asked, sniffling.

"Of course, Sorcha. Bad times don't last forever." Luna replied as she came over to tuck Sorcha into bed. Sabrina was on the other side of the bed. "We should've packed some night clothes." She commented.

"There wasn't enough time." Luna reminded.

"This is stupid. We should be fighting, not fleeing like a bunch of cowards." Sabrina snapped slightly, sadness over taking her voice. "I want to go home."

Luna didn't say anything at first before sighing, "me too. But right now we need to rest." She spoke softly.

"How do you expect us to just sleep after everything that happened? I saw Marie get decapitated, f*cking decapitated!" Sabrina remarked.

"First of all, watch your language. Second of all, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me too, but we cant let this stop you from taking care of yourself. It's not what mother would've wanted. Soon we'll be granted a mira-" Luna had begun to reply, trying to calm the younger down but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"-enough with those childish stories! I'm eight years old now, I'm not naive anymore. Those stories are just a bunch of make believe that mother made up. Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, none of them are real." Sabrina snapped, tears running down her face. Realizing that she was crying, Sabrina wiped her eyes, "if they were real, someone would've been here to help us by now, but they aren't. Neverland doesn't exist, and neither do miracles." she finished, looking away from her sisters.

"You're lying, that's not true. Mom says-" Sorcha spoke up, disliking that Sabrina always dissed on their mother's stories.

Again, Sabrina interrupted mid-sentence, "Mom's dead! Nothing that she _said_ will change that. Nothing will bring her back, and nothing will make this situation any better." She retorted, as she paused for a moment. She looked away from her twin, as spoke up once again, "the sooner you accept reality, the sooner we can move on with our lives and grow up." her voice was quiet, and filled with sadness.

Luna watched the two for a moment before speaking, "real or not, it's time you two to get some sleep. It's been a long day and fighting each other will only ware you out more." She commented. With swift movements, she tucked both girls into bed. She then proceeded to grab her acoustic guitar, which Sorcha had previously gotten, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Strumming her guitar, Luna began to sing a lullaby to help her sisters fall asleep.

In this time of fear, when prayers so often proved in vain~

Hope seems like the summer birds, too swiftly flown away~

Yet now I'm standing here~

My heart's so full, I can't explain~

Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say~

There can be miracles,when you believe~

Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill~

Who knows what miracles you can achieve~

When you believe, somehow you will~

You will when you believe~

Luna finished singing the final note of the song, with a soft strum of her guitar following it. She looked over at her sisters and smiled slightly as she saw that they had fallen asleep. However, the smile quickly faded as she thought about their situation. She sighed as she put her guitar down and moved to the other smaller bed, as there were two twin-sized beds in the room.

She didn't get underneath the covers, she just laid down on top of the blankets and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't doing anything other than thinking. She wasn't in the mood to read her mother's diary quite yet, unsure as to whether or not she could handle it. After all, she barely managed to keep herself together around her sisters. Luna eventually began to fall asleep as the last thought running through her head was the face of her mother.

At some point through the night, Luna woke up as she thought she heard bells. Sitting up, Luna took a quick glance around the room. She figured it was her imagination as she didn't see anything at first. As she was about to lay back down, something moving caught her eye. At this point, Luna had gotten completely out of bed and was ready to draw her sword.

Out of nowhere, a boy dressed in green floated in front of her with a smile. Startled, Luna squealed slightly and drew her sword, this of course woke her two younger sisters. "What do you want?" She badgered, cautiously.

The boy waved his hands in front of him, in a surrender sort of way. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you." the boy implored. "Tink and I just wanna talk with you." He answered.

"Tink? As in...Tinkerbell? But that could only mean...you're...Peter Pan!?" Luna gasped, unsure as what to think.

"The one and only!" Peter declared with a grin as he did his signature pose. He flew up into the air as he began to speak, "I've come to take you to Nev-"

"Holy shit, he's fucking real?" Sabrina interrupted the boy as she got out of bed. "Sabrina, watch your language." Luna scolded, looking over at the eight year old.

"I told you so." Sorcha boasted as she stuck her tongue out at her twin who, in turn, rolled her eyes in response to Sorcha's childish behavior.

Peter chuckled lightly at the two girls' remarks. "I'm as real as one can get, and I've come to take you all to Neverland!" He announced excitedly. Tinkerbell wasn't too impressed with Peter's decision, as she didn't exactly like the idea of moregirls coming to the island.

"Really? Oh this just just wonderful! I knew that things would brighten up. See Sabrina, if you just have a little bit of faith things can quickly turn around." Luna smiled happily.

"Will their be more pretty fairies like Tinkerbell?" Sorcha asked. This question got the idea of reconsidering Tink's original opinion. After all, it wasn't very often that she got much recognition considering that Peter had most of the fame.

"There'll be lots of 'em, and mermaids too!" Peter answered with glee. "You'll have to fly to get there, but that'll be easy since you only need faith, trust, and pixie dust." he beamed, before looking at Tinkerbell, "okay Tink, work your magic" he stated. Tinkerbell was hesitant at first, but in the end she ended up doing as she was told and spread pixie dust over the the three children.

"I can fly!" Sorcha giggled, as she floated into the air. Luna smiled as she flew was well, "this is amazing!" she commented.

Peter watched with a grin as the two girls flew. His expression changed though, when he noticed that Sabrina wasn't flying. He was puzzled since he had expected her to fly, but she wasn't. "What are you waiting for? Come join us." He smiled, offering his hand figuring that maybe she needed some help.

Sabrina had her arms crossed, being stubborn as always. She couldn't believe, or more like, wouldn't believe, what was happening. It didn't make any sense, and the worst part was that she had been wrong. Eventually, the raven-haired girl spoke up, "I refuse to go along with this, it's all nonsense."

"You're acting like...a grown up. Why?" Peter queried, unsure as to why such a young child would even want to act like an adult. He didn't understand at all. Sure, Jane had acted a bit grown up, but she was older, and even she had believed in him a little bit.

"Why? Because I live in absolute hell, that's why. As we speak, there are literally hundreds of people being slaughtered back at home. Do you honestly expect me to run away and just let that happen without at least trying to stop it?" Sabrina retorted.

"Sabrina, listen to me. The only way we can help them is if we learn what _she_ wanted us to know, and we can't do that if we stay here to die." Luna stated, trying to reason with the young girl. "Do as I say, just this once, trust someone other than yourself."

Sabrina looked at the others for a moment before finally giving in. She sighed, "fine. But I won't enjoy it." She muttered. For the moment she cleared her thoughts and focused on one happy thought. Despite trying, she still seemed to not be able the fly. Peter had offered to carry her, but of course she refused.

In the end, Sabrina eventually put away her pride and let him carry her on his back, similar to how he had carried Jane in the past.

"Well then, we're off to Neverland!" He declared as he flew out of the window. The three children followed him, Luna and Sorcha were eager to see Neverland as they flew through the sky, marveling over the beauty of the buildings and mountains below. Sabrina was scared of the heights, practically clinging to Peter for dear life and constantly telling him to slow down.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, that's finally the end of the first chapter! Took a long time to write but it's finally here. I hope you all enjoyed it, as I will be writing up the next chapter soon!**


End file.
